1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of potato Solanum tuberosum which was discovered by me growing at the Langdon Research Center located at Langdon, N. Dak.
2. Prior Art
The new potato variety was produced from a cross made by me in the horticulture greenhouse on the campus of North Dakota, with a seedling tuber also produced in the same horticulture greenhouse and at Glyndon, Minn. The new variety, ND671-4RUSS resulted from a cross between a Wash. 330 and a ND9567-2RUSS.
University colleagues, breeders and seedsmen who have seen this potato do not recognize this selection as anything that they have previously selected or evaluated. The potato variety has been classified as a cross of a Wash. 330 and ND9567-2RUSS. Selection and initial evaluation was done as set out above, with evaluations being done at the Langdon Research Center, Langdon, N. Dak., and horticulture greenhouse on the campus of the North Dakota State University. Preliminary testing in variety trails began in 1982 and commercial trials were initiated and held in Park River, Grand Forks, and Williston, N. Dak. from 1985 to 1989.